


A Bite To Remember

by Saiyurimai



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Sort of like Beauty and the Beast, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: Something written for Bucky! Sorry that it took so darn long...so enjoy the extra words!
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Bite To Remember

“You are not seriously going up in there are you? The place is creepy even for me.” Sai looked up at the long abandoned castle sitting atop the hill just outside of town. It stood tall and imposing, surrounded by overgrown trees that were once surely beautifully kept. Grass that was once meticulously mowed, now stood at least knee high in some places. Massive iron gates with a large elegant “D” emblazoned on the front stood guard over the entry. It was your typical castle, one of the few of them that were around these parts aside from the smaller ones that dotted the landscapes in the picturesque areas. And the massive one closer to the center of the city of course.

Bucky shrugged. “I think it has a bit of charm actually. You know if it were kept up with I think it would look pretty good.” She mused and Sai just shook her head with a bemused smile. “What? As if you didn’t try looking into that cave a few weeks back that looked like it was going to collapse all because you thought you saw a puppy.” Sai flushed and shrugged, pulling her long hair up in that way she did to try and avoid the subject.

“Listen, just be careful okay? There’s all kinds of rumors about the place. I’m going to check out the garden area, see if there was anything left out there. I heard there might be some buried treasure. At least that’s what this old diary said anyways.” The woman pulled out the worn leather bound diary with the name “Pasha” etched into the corner and smirked, a dangerous twinkle in her eyes that made Bucky roll hers.

“Alright. You too. Meet back here in a couple hours?” They embraced for a moment before going their separate ways. Bucky knew Sai would be perfectly alright. Sai was skilled enough to handle herself, plus that diary of hers was going to be keeping her busy searching for a treasure in the garden. Bucky steeled herself and headed into the castle. She on the other hand had bigger fish to fry. She had always been drawn to the massive castle. Ever since she had been a kid she always wondered what would be hiding up on the castle on the hill. 

Growing up they’d heard stories of what lay within. It used to belong to the Devoraks, a very wealthy family of merchants among other things. They apparently had built the town where Bucky and Sai had grown up. Sai had even found that old journal of hers, one that belonged to one of the later Devoraks, one of the ones that were the last to stay in the castle before they disappeared off the map. The girl had become enamored with the writings of the woman and was eager to know more. Hence part of the reason for the trip here.

The other part was Bucky’s own morbid curiosity. She wanted to know what drew here to this place. Why she always found herself looking up at the ancient walls from the town. She looked up at the doors, “well…here goes nothing I guess.” She whispered under her breath, shouldering open the massive door. Slowly she managed to get it open, the hinges hadn’t been opened in a long time. She blinked to let her eyes adjust to the darkened interior of the castle.

It was surprisingly untouched. There was a thin layer of dust on everything, two staircases met at a landing framed by massive windows that overlooked the property. Tapestries hung on the wall, there were plenty of artifacts from all over the world, places she had only read about in books. She stepped further inside, taking her time to look around.

Her fingers carefully brushed over a silver urn, seeing the dust brush away to reveal the brilliant shine underneath. It was beautiful, just like everything else in this place. Had it been seen in its hayday. Slowly she wandered, following down the halls. She wondered why no one had trashed the place yet, stolen all their precious items.

No one had ransacked the place. Even though it was supposed to be haunted, and had been abandoned for decades, maybe even centuries and everything still seemed to be in place. It was curious. Though she supposed that she might’ve avoided the place herself if any of the legends were true. Which of course they weren’t. There were no such things as ghosts or vampires….everyone with half a brain knew that. Still. She felt a chill run down her spine as she wandered down one of the halls, she couldn’t help the feeling that she was being watched.

She looked over the ancient paintings, the history of the Devoraks. Pausing in front of one in particular. A tall sharp faced red head. His little plaque read “Julian”. He was handsome. Even she had to admit that, as she looked up at the man’s face. “Huh. Neat.” She muttered to herself, a hand reaching out to touch the painting.

“It is rather nice don’t you think?” Bucky screamed at the voice beside her and immediately jumped away, a hand over her chest. There standing next to her, staring at the painting was in fact the painting’s subject. A perfect recreation of one of the Devoraks was standing right there. As clear as day. With a smirk Julian Devorak looked at her, showing a glint of light off a fang before disappearing into smoke. A tendril brushing against her cheek and making her jump and hurry down the way she’d come. She was searching for the front door. It should have been just down this hall…but…shit.

She paused and looked around, feeling like she was being watched, a tendril of fear crept up her spine. Along with a strange sensation of fingers running up her throat even though she couldn’t see anything. “Sai! Sai where are you!” She called out, knowing that her friend couldn’t hear her anyways, but trying her hardest to figure out her next move. She hurried through the halls searching, but it seemed like a maze. The halls seemed to keep moving, shifting to keep her running full tilt.

“Oh do keep running pet. It’s always fun when they run.” Came the smooth voice from somewhere, and then right at her ear. His voice sent chills down her spine. But out of fear or something else she couldn’t tell one way or the other. So she ran, and continued to run until she hit the double doors. She slammed up against the doors and tried to push through. “Oh come now. That’s no way to treat your gracious host now is it? Even after I’ve gone through the trouble of making you dinner?” The man appeared in front of her again, solid as anything. Like he hadn’t just been made of smoke and materialized. 

Bucky looked at him, panting and wishing that she hadn’t let Sai go off on her own. At least then it would be two against one. “Please, I assure you. Just dinner and then you’re free to leave.” He waved his hand and the double doors opened, showing a nice dining room, one that had plenty of food on the fancy table.

“It’s been so long since we’ve had any guests, it’ll be nice to have some real conversation.” He extended his arm to her as non threatening as possible and nodded towards the dining room. There were shadows moving along the walls that didn’t look like normal shadows. They didn’t move like normal ones that’s for sure. They had an almost human look to them. It was…disturbing to say the least.

“Don’t worry about them. They’re perfectly fine. The best servants in the business.” She looked between him and the dining room. Wondering how on earth she’d managed to get lost so quickly. Something had managed to get her turned around. She gulped and before she knew it they had entered the dining room and the doors closed behind them. The man pulled out a seat for her, before taking the other end of the table.

Luckily it wasn’t entirely too long, he was still close enough that she could get a good look of him. He was just like the painting of him. All sharp angles and a mess of red curls atop his head. Refined. Elegant. You could just tell he was from a family of money, especially with they way he held himself. The way he reached for that goblet of wine, which was as red as…oh she was going to be faint.

“Please, eat. It’s the finest food, our chef’s are incredible.” He encouraged her but she hesitated. She’d heard stories that if you stayed too long in a vampires castle then you never left. That if you ate their food or slept there then you’d be trapped forever, turned into a vampire yourself. She wondered if that was true. Julian seemed to sense her hesitation, sighing softly and nodding to the food in front of her.

“You won’t be trapped her any longer than you don’t want to be. Just stay for dinner and then you have my blessing to leave. I am a man of my word.” He offered and leaned forward a bit more. He watched her, interested in the way she moved and the way she sat there. He motioned for her to eat something, looking a little goofy as he did. Bucky cleared her throat and finally took a hesitant bite of the food in front of her. It practically melted in her mouth. It was probably the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted.

“Good. So, I suppose some introductions are in order. I, as you can imagine, am Julian Devorak. This, this is my family’s castle. And you and your friend have found yourselves here…because?” He asked, quirking a brow at her curiously as he sipped his glass of what she hoped was wine.

“We heard that it was a good place to go looking for…well, ghosts. So we got curious…My friend found a journal.” She wasn’t about to give up her name, or that of Sai’s if she could help it. Who knew what would happen to them if he learned her name. She wasn’t about to put her friend in danger and she knew Sai would do the same for her.

“Hm. Not many come up here. But I don’t think I caught your name dear?” He leaned forward, all elegance and poise. Bucky faltered in her own movements before she cleared her throat.

“That’s because I didn’t give it.” She stated simply, wary of any and all of the lore she’d heard about things. She knew that the fairy folk lore always stated that you shouldn’t give your name to them for that meant they had control over you. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was up against so she wanted to cover all her bases.

Julian blinked and eyed her with a chuckle soon following as he sipped at his drink, not touching his food in front of him. “I see. Well I can understand your hesitation. A strange man, a strange castle. Can’t give me your name in case you think that it might trap you here, leave you helpless to my clutches…Of course that isn’t the case at all.” Bucky looked at him, curious. He was interesting she had to admit even though he didn’t seem to be what she expected she still was interested to know more about him. Despite her hesitation, she was drawn to the charming man. Monster?

She ate her food, hoping that if she were to finish then she could go. She could find Sai and get the hell out of here before he made her his next meal. Plus, having those strange moving shadows hovering along the edges of her vision made her skin crawl. They were constantly moving like smoke, she could swear she heard whispers coming from them but she couldn’t catch all their words. “After dinner would you like to accompany me on a tour?” She looked up at his sincere face in surprise. “It has been so long since anyone has been here. And you seem like the kind of person who would appreciate the finer things in my home.” Bucky could see the genuine sense of loneliness on his handsome face.

She hesitated and blushed as she sputtered out a refusal. “I…I would love to but I…I should really get back to my friend. I’m sure she’s worried and wondering where I’ve gone off to.” She managed as she started to get up. She wasn’t going to stay here, not getting lured in by this handsome man and his alluring gaze. Julian stood as well and sighed, his goblet finished and empty, the shadows moving and grabbing dishes as silent as ever.

“Very well…I suppose it was too much to ask but I’ll see you out. I’m a man of my word after all.” He extended his arm to her but she wasn’t sure she wanted to take it. She hesitated and instead refused it, keeping her hands to herself as she walked alongside him. She heard the shadows whispering but she still couldn’t hear what they were saying clearly. “It was a pleasure to meet you, miss. Please feel free to come again.” He motioned for the front doors to open surprising her as she realized they’d managed to come up again to the main entry. Without having to take any turns or anything. The castle was strange. She nodded and thanked him without thinking before hurrying back out into the night, doors closing behind her and hiding the pale faced red head away from her.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sai waiting for her, though she looked rather disheveled. “Hey, was wondering where you’d gone off to. Was starting to get worried and thinking about charging in to rescue you.” She smiled brightly, fingers playing with her long hair. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, are you okay?” She asked when she saw Bucky’s face. Bucky could hear the concern in her friend’s tone, already knowing that she had to get the guard dog to back down as she saw Sai already gearing up to fight if need be.

“No, no. Well, how about I tell you all about it when we get back home? And you can tell me what you found in the gardens?” Sai blushed and nodded, the two managing to make it back to town relatively quickly. Their home was shadowed by the distant castle of the Devorak family.

Sai had been acting strangely since they’d come back from the castle Devorak. She’d been sneaking around at night, sleeping all hours of the day. She was normally a night owl but she had gotten a whole lot worse as of late. It was worrying Bucky as she walked in on Sai practically asleep on her feet while making dinner one evening. “Are you okay?” She asked, making the young woman jump slightly in surprise and clear her throat. A faint blush on her cheeks.

“Oh! Bucky! Yes. Everything is perfectly fine! Was just dozing off I guess is all. I really should get to bed earlier tonight…” She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she started to plate up their food, Bucky moving to help before she hurt herself.

“You haven’t been sleeping well lately. I’m worried. You’re so pale. Are you coming down with something?” She asked her friend and Sai beamed as she shook her head. It wasn’t fooling her at all.

“No I’m fine! Really, I promise. Just been a little caught up in reading that journal of mine lately, it’s been keeping me up at night is all.” Sai shrugged and sat opposite of her and started to nibble on her food but she wasn’t really eating very much.

Bucky hummed in concern but took a few bites of food. “Are you really sure? You’ve been acting strangely lately. And I don’t think its just because of the journal.” Sai flinched ever so slightly and shrugged it off. She didn’t know what was going on with her friend but she had a feeling it had something to do with their visit to the castle.

“Yes, I promise I’m fine. You just worry too much.” She teased and quickly finished some more of her food before excusing herself for the night. But Bucky watched. And she waited to see what was going on. It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar creak of the window in Sai’s room open and close, seeing her shadow dart across the street and up towards the castle Devorak.

“What…?” She whispered under her breath and headed out of the house as well, grabbing her cloak and locking the doors before following Sai through the streets and up to the paths that led to the castle. What was Sai doing going back to the castle in the first place? And why was she being so sneaky about it? It didn’t make any sense. And only made her more worried considering what…or rather who she had found inside the last time.

Sai headed without fear through the gates, into the courtyard and right up to the castle, the doors opening and closing, trapping Sai within. She had to figure out what was going on. Bucky ran up to the doors and she was surprised when they opened without her having to knock. And even more surprised when there was no sign of Sai as soon as she stepped into the foyer. “You’ve returned.” Bucky yelped at the sound of the voice, so close to her that it sent chills down her spine. When she turned though, the man she’d met before, Julian, was actually several feet from her. Dressed in black and looking striking with his red hair. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiled in a way that she completely believed that he had actually meant to startle her.

“I…I yeah. Yeah but I’m not here for you, I was wondering where my friend went? I saw her come in here…” She tried to slow her racing heart but goodness he was handsome standing there. “Did you see her?” She asked him, hoping to grab Sai and get out of here, there were subtle whispers at the edge of her hearing, not at all sure where they were coming from.

“Your friend? No. I’m afraid I haven’t. This place is quite large and it is easy to get lost in here if you’re not familiar.” He stepped towards her and looked down at her with a charming grin on his lips. “But perhaps I could help you look for her.” He offered and she felt a chill run down her spine. She didn’t really trust him whatsoever. She took a step back and shook her head.

“Uhm. No thank you. I think I can manage…it can’t be that hard to find her. Thank you.” She turned on her heel and started to head down a hall, hearing his footsteps easily catching up to her.

“Are you certain you don’t need my assistance? It is my Castle after all…No one knows this place better than I do. And I most certainly would make a terrible host if I let you wander around aimlessly.” He purred, his one eye watching her intensely. “Considering how you seem right at home with just wandering in like you live here after all.” Was he…was he teasing her?

Bucky shook her head and quickened her pace, her much shorter legs taking five steps to his one practically. Curse his long legs. “No thank you! I…I mean I’m sorry for barging in but my friend needs me. I saw her come in here and I can’t in good conscience let her fall victim to a ghost.” She offered up but it only seemed to amuse him more, his grin widening.

“A ghost? My my. That’s a new one. But I assure you I’m very much corporeal. Your friend has nothing to fear from me.” He walked alongside her and she tried to ignore him. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her. She had to find Sai and get the hell out of here. Before whatever he was got to them both.

She walked and hurried through the halls as she tried looking for Sai, she called out for her, looking into bedrooms and various parlors and studies. All the while Julian walked alongside her silently. Watching carefully. She could feel all the hair on her arms standing on end as she picked up the pace, trying to get some distance between them so she could think straight and call for Sai. Where the hell could she be? Maybe…

“You just started thinking that I might’ve already done something to your friend haven’t you?” He tilted his head towards her and she felt a chill run down her spine. Her blood running cold. “Go on…why don’t you keep looking for her. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” He slipped into the shadows and disappeared almost immediately before her eyes. Her heart was racing, feeling like it was going to explode out of her chest.

She didn’t think, she had the need to…”Run.” His voice was at her ear and she took off down the halls. His chuckles echoing off the stone walls around her. She ran, and ran, finding a flight of stairs and takking them to try and get him off her trail. She needed to run. To find Sai and, hell if she had to jump out of the window she would.

She ran, hearing his laughter right at her ear but every time she turned around he wasn’t there. She would feel a brush of a hand across her neck or his presence right at her back but again…nothing. How was he doing this? He must be a specter of some kind…Despite what he claimed. She could see the shadows along the walls, out of the corner of her eyes, always moving, always whispering. But she couldn’t stop now. She looked desperately for Sai, calling out for her, but she couldn’t hear anything back. And just how big was this place anyways? It seemed like it went on forever! She tried to escape, she tried to find the way back out, get her bearings. But nothing, everything looked the same but different all at the same time. It was unnerving. And she was scared. So much more scared than she thought she could be.

“Getting tired yet pet?” His voice was so close to her ear, making her stumble and find herself in a room that she didn’t remember walking into. “Have a nap…you can always find your friend in the morning.” She turned just as the door closed behind her, his laughter fading away. She panted and tried to catch her breath. She was absolutely worn out. How long had she been running around in circles? She glanced about the room, it was ust as wonderfully decorated as the rest of the castle, with massive windows that looked out over the back of the estate. She walked out there and she felt that she was on a much higher floor than she thought for one thing. She could swear that she had only gone up one flight of stairs but judging by the way the other windows were situated outside on the other wings of the castle she had to be up at least four stories…

It made her dizzy, lightheaded and she fell back to the floor as she fainted just as the sun came up over the horizon.

When Bucky next woke she was surrounded by warmth and softness. She nuzzled into the softness and sighed as she slowly woke. She would have to see if Sai was up yet, maybe they could go to that market down the street today. Would be nice to get out of the house-Bucky’s eyes shot open immediately and she sat up in the bed. It was unfamiliar, and then it all hit her at once. She wasn’t home. She wasn’t even sure where Sai actually was. She was in the strange castle up on the hill. And it was night time again already. She’d slept the entire day away. But she didn’t remember getting into the bed, she didn’t remember any of that.

She also didn’t remember there being a fresh towel, some clean clothes and a note left on a nearby table the night before either. “What the…” She breathed as she got up to read the note, or at least try to read it. It looked like something a doctor would write, all chicken scratch and barely legible.

‘Thought you might like a nice bath and something to eat as you search for your friend. Please join me for dinner at your leisure. -Julian Devorak’

Bucky huffed and rolled her eyes. Yeah that wasn’t going to happen. She was getting the hell out of here. But a bath didn’t sound so bad. A quick one and then she would search for her friend. She took the clean clothes and the towel into the bathroom that was frankly larger than her living room back home. She gave a low whistle of appreciation at the massive room, the tub already filled with hot water and lavender oils. That part made her a little anxious. Who had been in here while she was sleeping and done this?

She looked all around but couldn’t find anyone having been there. After a little while she managed to test the water, stripping down and sinking into the massive tub. Oh that was nice. The perfect temperature and it covered a majority of her, nearly up to her chin as she sank into the warmth. It was soothing and quiet. And it made her relax a little bit, she hadn’t had a bath drawn this perfect in ages. It felt amazing. She washed everything off after a while, the water turning cold as she got out and wrapped herself up in a towel that was softer than anything she’d ever known. The dress was fit perfectly to her, and there were various perfumes and make up already out on the counter which she found odd. If Julian lived here alone why would he have any of this to begin with? There were a couple that had the initials “P. D” on them but most were fairly expensive and brand new.

She brushed her mess of hair, fixed the dark circles under her eyes and looked herself over. “Good. Now I can get out of here.” She muttered to herself, she went to grab her old clothes but they were gone. But she’d been there the whole time. No one had come in and taken them. She didn’t like that one bit. She had just stepped out of the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. She glared angrily at the door and opened it up to see nothing but a massive black shadow standing in front of her.

“follow…the massssster requesstsss your pressssence….” The shadow hissed like a whisper and started to move down the hall. Bucky hesitated but something made her want to follow. Were the strange shadows all just servants around here? It wasn’t like there was anyone else around here to be honest, and there were things that were far too clean for someone like Julian to spend time doing. She followed hesitantly. At the very least she could get some answers and try to find Sai some more.

“You haven’t seen my frined Sai have you?” She asked the shadow, it made a strange hissing noise and shuddered.

“The massssster waitssss.” It stepped aside and opened a door she hadn’t seen before, the darkness falling away to the shadows as it disappeared. She was greeted by Julian standing from his seat politely for her to enter.

“Good evening miss. I hope that you slept well.” His charming smile disarming her as she entered, the doors being closed behind her. “I assume that you weren’t able to locate your friend?” He pulled out a chair for her and smiled at her. “I think my sister might have an idea where she might be but I don’t see her very often around here. It’s a very large castle, and there’s many kinds of hiding places. And my sister unfortunately knows pretty much all of them.” He pushed her seat in before heading back to his, sipping at the red liquid in his wine glass.

“Your sister? Did she take her?” Bucky asked, ready to bolt out the door if it meant that she could get Sai out of this crazy place and go back home. Never coming back to this place.

“Portia has been acting strangely of late yes. I think it might be because she’s with your friend but I’m not entirely sure. She’s been hiding from me lately. When I went looking for her last night I was unable to find her. Seems she’s got the castle on her side as of late.” He huffed and frowned a little, sipping at his drink, it didn’t look like wine…It seemed heavier? If that made any sense.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and she fidgeted. “What do you mean? You mean the shadow people?” She asked but she wasn’t even sure what the shadow people were to begin with. Just that now that she noticed them that was all she could see. They were up against the walls, the floors, hiding in the darkened corners of the room silent and watching. It was an altogether creepy feeling.

Julian cast his gaze over her and she couldn’t help the faint flush as he eyed her. “Shadow people? Oh you must mean the servants. Well yes and no. They’re all part of the castle itself. The castle has a mind of its own, surely you’ve noticed? Hall that seem to go on far longer than the length of the building itself, stairways that lead to floors higher than you thought, corridors that twist and turn, getting you disoriented to which way you came from originally.” Bucky’s face drained as she thought about it. She had been sure she’d only gone up one flight of stairs, and yet she was on the fourth floor. And even walking here from her room which had felt like a million years the night before only took a few moments.

“If you have any hope of finding your friend here, then I suggest you make nice with the castle’s wants and needs. Unfortunately there’s not much else can be done.” Julian watched her carefully, his glass of strange red wine left at his fingertips. “If Portia is hiding your sister here, she’s got the castle on her side and we won’t ever be able to find her even if we don’t try to appease whatever the castle wants.” He was still, watching her like a hawk for her reactions.

Bucky shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. “There’s no way that’s true. Absolutely no way. You’re talking about magic. And magic isn’t real.” There wasn’t any way that what he was saying was true. There was just no way. Ghosts she could possibly believe but magic? Not a chance. She didn’t have the stomach for this nonsense.

“It isn’t exactly magic. More like a curse. One that the Devorak family has been dealing with for centuries. If you don’t believe me then try it for yourself. Ask the castle to let you leave. And when you open that door it will let you go home.” He waved a long fingered hand towards the door she’d come in from. But there was no way that was true. Was it? She hadn’t seen the front entrance when she’d come in here but maybe she wasn’t thinking right…

“I can’t go home without my friend. If she’s stuck here because your sister kidnapped her then I have to get her back.” Bucky stood and strode right towards the door. Her fingers hesitating on the handle.

“If my sister has her I assure you she wasn’t kidnapped. Portia is not likely to take anyone without their consent.” Julian’s voice was right at her back. She could feel him practically towering over her. “You if you want to leave and leave me to finding her…I certainly can.” The thought of Sai being found by Julian was more terrifying. Though…not exactly for the same reason a normal person might. Sai was a charmer, there wasn’t many that didn’t like her…and part of Bucky wanted to keep Julian all to herself. “Why do you hesitate?” He asked, his voice a whisper at her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

“Help me find her. Then we will both be out of your hair and you’ll never see us again.” She snipped quickly, shutting down those strange feelings that were trying to erupt. It was stupid. Foolish. She knew nothing about him. She didn’t even know what he was to begin with. Or what he wanted from her. Julian hummed in thought, his hand reaching out and turning the handle on the door, opening it to reveal the hall again. No end in sight.

He gave a thoughtful noise and his other free hand lightly brushed against her lower back. “Then let me show you around properly.” He extended his arm for her and she hesitantly took it. Leaving the food behind as the doors closed behind her. 

Days turned to nights. To day again. And still the castle seemed to want to keep Sai hidden. Bucky had walked the length and breadth of the castle and still she hadn’t seen anything from her. But, she hadn’t been alone. Julian was at her side every night. Sometimes he talked, other times he was silent, watching, eerily sipping at that red wine of his. He never ate any of the same food she did, always just a glass of red. They were wandering together through one of the many parlors that dotted the place, when she had had enough of wondering.

“What are you Julian? You never eat. I only ever see you at night. You’re...what are you?” She asked him, fed up of all the times he’d avoided the question. The tall man paused as he put back one of the books he’d been reaching for and sighed. “And don’t you dare try and wiggle your way out of answering this time. I have a right to know.” She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. She’d gotten to know him pretty well, knowing that whatever he was hiding wasn’t something he was particularly proud of. He was sophisticated, and sometimes even funny. But he was always just this side of tortured.

Julian put the book back and ran a hand through his red locks, glancing over at her forlornly. “Are you sure you really want to know? I’ve grown quite fond of speaking with you these past few nights.” He asked plaintively, looking at her standing a little ways away from him. When she didn’t budge on it he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I do eat. Just…just not human food. Long ago we were cursed, my sister and I by a cruel and absolutely idiotic man frankly. We were turned into monsters. More accurately, my sister and I are vampires.” He finally admitted, Bucky blinking at him in surprise.

“A…A vampire?” She whispered. It made sense. He was supposed to have died ages ago, and yet here he was. Just the same as his portrait she’d seen in the halls. There hadn’t been Devoraks in the history books since they’d supposedly all died off. “So…so your wine…” It wasn’t wine. She knew it even before he said anything.

“Yes…I have to feed on blood. Just like in the lore. But I assure you I only feed from the willing. I used…I used to be a doctor. I wanted to save people.” He slumped slightly and sighed. “This wasn’t what I wanted to become. If I had just left him to rot…” He rubbed his face, leaning up against a couch and glancing out through the window, the moonlight casting handsome shadows on his face. “Maybe then I wouldn’t have gotten my sister wrapped up into it as well. Though is it selfish of me to be glad that we’re together? I don’t have any other family left…they were all…” He paused and glanced toward her to see if she was still listening.

But she knew. She understood. “The plague. The one that swept through here a few centuries ago. Your family was hit pretty hard if you go by what the history books say.” He nodded and stood again.

“The whole town was nearly wiped out. I was able to help some and then we were turned when I tried to help the wrong person. Apparently he thought he was doing us a kindness by keeping us alive. The asshole.” He snarled, and it was the first time she really caught a good look at the fangs he was sporting. It made her heart race in her chest. And she wasn’t entirely sure that she knew it was all for fear. He relaxed again and shook his head. “I understand if you don’t trust me, but its true. Me and Pasha, we did what we could. We tried to rebuild the town, giving a lot of our money and assistance. But eventually we had to hide, because if people found out what we were then.” She nodded in understanding.

“Then you’d be staked. So you let the people believe the place was haunted. But how’d you get the shadow servants? The magic castle?” She asked, suddenly curious to know more. He always intrigued her, and now that he was opening up some more she needed to know more. Julian chuckled softly and shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure actually. It just seemed to come with the territory when we turned. It was just there. The castle turned as we did and the servants came with it.” He pulled his glove off for the first time and she saw the strange marking on the back of his hand. “Portia and I woke up with these one day when we finally started to understand the ways of the castle. It’s kind of how the castle owns us, accepts us being here. It has a mind of its own like I said.” He explained and Bucky was interested.

“So you’re owned by a cursed castle and you’re a vampire. To be honest that is quite a lot to take in all at once.” She was rewarded with a soft chuckle and a smirk from him as he put his glove back on.

He stepped closer and she found herself looking up at him. “I understand. Trust me. I’ve had to deal with it for years. But if my sister has your friend I can tell you, she’s in good hands. She’s probably been feeding your friend Sai with all the types of food she used to make but can’t eat anymore.” He smirked, his smile wavering slightly as a thought crossed his mind. “She might have even already let her go. Maybe she’s at home already.” Julian offered and Bucky hadn’t even considered it.

“But if I can’t get the castle to let me go then there’s no way I can go check.” And part of her was actually enjoying living here. Staying with him, learning more about him and their family history. She had started to think that Sai didn’t want to be found. At some point they had to have come close to one another. She had to know that Bucky would be worried. Sai was sometimes lost in her own head but she was really considerate most of the time.

“Perhaps we could try again? I can’t come with, it’ll be sunrise soon and unless I want to really work on my pale complexion I will have to stay here.” Bucky couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. He extended his arm for her and she took it willingly, letting him lead her from the parlor. “You do have to think about leaving though. You need to tell the castle you want to leave and go home and if it decides to let you go it will show the door.” He explained as they wandered down the stairs together. Bucky listening and nodding in agreement. She tried to think of leaving, although reluctantly she found.

She was enjoying his company, he was good. Never rude to her aside from that first night she was pretty sure he had chased her through the castle. They’d spent a great deal of time together these last few days and she’d started to grow fond of him. “If I leave…does…does it mean that I can’t come back? You know to visit? If I wanted.” She spoke softly, not looking to him and missing the faint flush on his pale cheeks, and the sweet smile that graced his lips.

“Of course. If you wanted, I would certainly enjoy the company.” The way he said it made her heart race. He wanted her to come back. And she wanted to come back certainly. She nodded and thought of going home, imagining finding the door. When they turned the corner they found the main entrance waiting for them. If it had been that easy she wished it would’ve been something she could’ve done before.

“Thank you for your help. And for letting me stay here to look for my friend.” She thanked him and he gave a slight bow to his head as he released her, watching her leave. She hurried her way back home, seeing the sky starting to lighten on the horizon just as she started to get back to her house she shared with Sai. She opened the door and looked around. Something had changed. There was nothing in particular that she could openly see, but someone had been in the house for sure. “Sai? Are you home?” she called out. There wasn’t an answer, only not the kind she was expecting anyways. A pair of growls behind Sai’s door made her stop in her tracks. They were deep and menacing, and not something that she was expecting at all. “Sai? Are you in there?” She hesitantly reached for the handle, the door bursting open to reveal a pair of large white dogs snarling angrily at her, eyes red and protective.

“D-Down doggies…” She held her hands up defensively and stepped back, the two barking and grabbing something of Sai’s, a scarf she liked to wear before bolting out the front door and down the streets. Alright. That was weird. And that was saying something. She looked in Sai’s room and it looked like it had been ransacked, there were things missing and some of her furniture was torn up. Someone had been in here searching for something, and she wasn’t sure it was just the dogs that had been in here. She was worried, what if something had really happened to Sai? She spent the day rummaging around the house, cleaning what she could and gathering items to take back to the castle with her.

She headed back as soon as the sun started to go back down, not noticing the raven that followed her from above. At least not until it landed on the gate to the castle and cawed at her loudly, making her jump out of her thoughts. “Excuse you. Rude.” She pushed through the gates and headed quickly up to the doors, not bothering to knock as they pushed open on their own. “Julian? Julian are you here?” She called out and he appeared out of nowhere it seemed.

“Bucky. A pleasure to see you again so soon. I have something for you.” He greeted her with a soft smile, handing her a letter that was signed in Sai’s handwriting. “A pair of…mongrels delivered it just a little bit ago apparently. Which, doesn’t exactly make me very confident in whom your friend is keeping company with.”

Bucky wasn’t listening. She opened the letter and read through it quickly.

“Bucky,

I want you to know that I’m alright. I meant to get this to you sooner but things have gotten a little hectic lately. I hope that this letter finds you alright. Count Lucio assured me that he would make it happen and I think I can trust him. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I had gotten involved with someone at the castle Devorak. An amazing woman named Portia who frankly I think you would love. It was wonderful. And still is. She’s come with me to work for the Countess in the palace. These last couple weeks have been wonderful and I wanted to write to let you know that I will be coming by soon enough to grab the rest of my things. There’s so many thing I want to tell you but I can’t just yet. Words can’t really describe what my eyes have been opened up to. Please don’t worry about me, I’ll be back in a few days and we can catch up then! Love you!

Sai”

Bucky frowned. “Weeks? It hasn’t been that long…” She muttered and there was a look on Julian’s face that caught her attention. “What?”

“You’ve been here for at least two months Bucky. Did you not notice” Notice? Wh-what? That was impossible. She’d only been here a few days. Not two months…That was…How was that even possible?

“I…I think I need to sit down.” She breathed, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe she’d just gotten caught up in spending time with him, the castle had a way of twisting and turning things around. Julian hastily guided her to a small couch nearby and helped her sit, settling his long body next to her.

“I thought you knew. I’m sorry.” He seemed sincere as he held her hand in his long fingers. She had been searching all this time and Sai wasn’t even here? How long had she been gone to begin with? Why didn’t she reach out sooner to make sure that Bucky wasn’t wasting her time, and why had the castle been so adamant that she remain? 

“I think I’m going to lay down for a bit. If that’s alright.” She asked and he nodded, leading her to the room she’d grown accustomed to.

“Please stay as long as you need. My home is your home. If you need company I’ll be in my study…” He gave a slight bow and left her there, letting her go into the room by herself to lay down. She took the letter and set it on the table beside the bed, she simply couldn’t believe it. What was she going to do now? She had gotten used to having her around. They were like sisters, they’d been living together for years now. She was mad too, how could Sai be so selfish as to not tell her what was going on? To just disappear without telling her? Bucky groaned and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

She found herself spending most of her time at the castle. She would stay most of the time during the day, sleeping so that she would be able to spend time with Julian at night. He was quite nice, they spent a lot of time together walking though the halls of the castle, in the studies reading, even wandering through the courtyards under the moonlight. Someone had come and gotten Sai’s things from their home when Bucky wasn’t there but there was another letter for her. Bucky didn’t read it until a few days later, it only told her what she already knew. She wasn’t going to be coming back any time soon.

She glanced up at the grandfather clock in her room. Julian would be awake soon, she should get ready for dinner. She put away the letter and left, letting the shadows show her where to go, the castle was still against her most nights, keeping her mostly lost so it was just better for the shadows to lead her through. She was greeted with Julian’s charming smile as she entered the less formal setting, they’d taken to spending a lot of their time lately in one of the smaller parlors.

“Good evening Bucky. Are you hungry?” He stood and pulled her chair out for her, but she noticed that there wasn’t a glass on his side of the small table this time. He seemed to follow her questioning gaze and blushed softly. “I ate before…” He muttered and she could tell from the subtext he was trying to make it easier on her.

“I…I could go back to pretending its wine you know. I mean you have to eat…” Even if its from wherever he gets it from. “Where do you get your donations anyways?” She asked him as she sat down, curious to see if he would answer. He’d told her a lot already, about how he was turned, his family, the man was a talker most of the time.

Julian pushed her seat in and moved to sit in his across from her. “Are you sure you really want to know? It isn’t something that I’m fond of sharing you know.” When she nodded he sighed and leaned back against the seat, crossing long legs over one another. “Before you come to greet me I go out to another village, to a place that’s been known to my family for years. Portia and I go there and we get what we need, taking donations from several people, leaving them compensated for their donations. Sort of like blood transfusions. I have a cellar here at the castle where I keep a store of it, keeping it as fresh as needed. It isn’t as nice as fresh but it keeps us alive and we don’t have to worry about drawing attention to ourselves if we don’t have to.” He explained and she listened carefully.

  
“And they just willingly give it over to you?” She asked as she ate slowly, watching him. He nodded.

“Yes actually. We’ve known their families for centuries, the whole town really. I normally don’t need to go in to town except for every other month to restore my reserves.” He eyed her carefully, leaning forward a little bit. “You don’t seem upset about my feeding habits. Its surprising.” He smirked a little bit.

Bucky shrugged and hummed. “Circle of life isn’t it? Everything eats everything else. Frankly it sounds like you’re doing them a lot more of a kindness than most others that I know.” She admitted honestly. This time she didn’t miss the shift in his gaze, the way his mouth slipped from its usual smirk to look at her intently. As if he’d been expecting a different answer from her. “You said it yourself. You were a doctor. You wanted to help people. And even now you’re doing what you can to minimize your harm with willing people and only taking what you need. That’s what you have to do. And I think we owe you a bit for helping cure the plague all those years ago.” She’d been reading up in her spare time. He had a tendency of leaving his journals in all places over the castle.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Not fast enough. And not without cost. Of course.” He ran a hand through his hair, showing off the eye patch that was always covering one of his eyes.

“How come you never take that thing off? You’ve got to let it breathe a bit you know otherwise it’ll get all musty.” She finished her meal and leaned forward towards him almost instinctively. He flushed bright as his hair and shook his head.

“I…I can’t do that. I mean I do but not in front of you.” He stumbled over his words and tried to hide it behind his hand. Bucky rolled her eyes and moved, getting up out of her seat to move to his side. He was tall and even sitting down he was nearly as tall as she was. “Bucky?” He asked questioningly.

“I’ve seen enough horrible things I think I can handle whatever you’re hiding under there. Now come on, don’t be shy.” She reached for it and was surprised as he didn’t move, letting her reach out and run her fingers along the soft leather patch covering his eye. She didn’t know where the boldness was coming from, she’d never been this close to Julian before certainly not this bold with him before. Slowly she pulled the patch from his face but he kept his eyes closed. “Julian…” She breathed, a soft pleading tone to her voice.

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, the one that had been covered was bright crimson where it should have been white. A sure sign of the Red Plague. She was silent, looking him over as he looked up at her almost in shame. She’d seen plenty of readings where people who had been affected by the plague but didn’t die and weren’t contagious anymore had remnants of their eyes holding onto that eerie red coloring. She could understand why he was scared of her reaction.

“See? Doesn’t that feel a lot better?” She smiled and without thinking leaned in and kissed his lid, feeling him shudder under her touch, his breath catching in his throat. Her touch lingered as she started to pull away, a fresh blush to her cheeks that matched his, their faces inches apart.

“Much…” He whispered, eyes flicking to her lips quickly as if in question. She had feelings for him, she knew it. She’d known it for quite some time now. He was kind and funny, smart and always listened to her when she spoke even if it was something inconsequential. She wasn’t scared of him, not in the slightest. Without thinking further, she closed the distance between the two of them, catching the elegant vampire off guard a moment before he returned the kiss. He was hesitant at first before his long fingers found their way to the back of her neck, tangling in her hair and drawing her deeper, lips moving against hers in a dance.

She felt her heart race wildly in her chest, a hand cupping his cheek while his free hand found her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as a gentle nibble on her lips granted him entrance. Julian moaned softly into the kiss and pulled away when she paused to catch her breath. “Bucky…I…I’m sorry.” He stammered and she blinked in confusion.

“Don’t be...” She kissed him again, passionate and full of the feelings she’d been holding back all this time. She wanted this, she wanted him. And she knew he wanted her too. He grabbed at her, holding her close like she was his lifeline. She felt him stand, picking her up in his arms and not breaking the passionate embrace he walked through the doors, the castle shifting and moving around them, taking them to a room she hadn’t been in before but was distinctly Julian’s.

She felt her cheek burn as she realized what she was going to do, but the heat between her thighs was something she couldn’t deny. She wanted so much more. “Bucky…” He breathed softly against her lips, pleading. “It…we don’t have to.” He offered her an out but she didn’t want the out he was giving.

“I want to. Please Julian.” That was all the answer he needed as he lay her on the large bed underneath of him. Their hands making short work of the laces and buttons on their clothes in between heated kisses and breathy moans. He explored every dip and curve of her, as if memorizing her body, commiting it to memory. She ran her finger under his shirt, feeling the way his muscles moved at her touches. His lips moved over her skin, following the line of her throat as he groaned, Bucky tilting her head back for more as her eyes fluttered closed.

He was slow and deliberate, as if she might break under his hands, the gloves having ended up with some of the rest of his clothes. His fingers tugged gently and unraveled her like a present, shedding her clothes until she was bare under him. “So beautiful…stunning. You’re amazing Bucky…” He breathed against her skin, taking in her scent, everything that was uniquely her. He pushed her up higher on the bed as her fingers tugged at the laces on his pants, letting them come loose and hang off his hips. He kissed down, taking his time to make sure nothing was untouched by his lips. He was taking his time to worship her body, something she wasn’t particularly used to.

She blushed furiously as he found his way between her thighs, his tongue taking her in, licking at her folds. Her body reacted instantly, like a jolt of energy running through her, her fingers finding purchase in his red hair, a hand at her hip, the other caressing the rest of her body while he devoured her. She could feel sparks running through her, letting out breathy moans of pleasure as Julian took his time to explore with his tongue and lips. His hand slipped from her hip and a long finger pushed into her entrance, pumping slowly and delicately, making her gasp in surprise at the intrusion.

Before long he had her writhing under him, thighs slung over his shoulders as three of his long fingers raked her inside in all the right places. Sweat beading at her skin as she cried out, the coil in her gut tight and ready to spring just as Julian’s mouth and fingers pressed against her sensitive nub in just the right way to send her crashing over the edge with wave after wave of toe curling pleasure.

Julian groaned at the taste of her and helped her ride out her climax before kissing tenderly back up over her, a fang grazing across her skin as he found his way back to her lips. She moaned and panted as he settled himself between her spread thighs, hooking one around his waist to draw him in closer. “More…Julian. I need…hahhh I need more.” She breathed, tasting herself on his lips.

“Anything for you…” He purred and lined himself up, slowly sinking into her, his breath catching as he groaned. Sinking slow and steady, just as desperate as she was to be closer to one another. She mewled as he hilted inside of her, her walls stretched to take him to his base. So deep! Bucky cried out as he started to move, not in pain but pleasure, sheer pleasure. It was hard to determine where she began and he ended as they moved together. Bucky’s nails dragging along his back as his face was pressed to the crook of her throat.

He growled softly against her skin and she could feel his fangs dragging tantalizingly close. Already she could feel herself getting closer and closer to that wonderful edge again. “Julian! Hahh! Please! Yes! Do it!” She whined, a hand at the back of his neck, pressing him closer. Encouraging him to do what she knew he wanted to. She wanted it too…His tongue swiped across her skin as his hips bucked powerfully into her. She cried out as his fangs sank into her throat, pain mixed with pleasure as he drank from her. She saw stars and she was crashing again. Falling deeper and deeper into his embrace as he pleasured her.

Julian rut into her mercilessly, claiming her for himself and she gave herself to him willingly. She wanted to stay with him. She knew that much. No matter what this was her home now. She loved him. She loved Julian Devorak. She cried out lewdly, feeling heat spilling into her as Julian filled her with his seed. He jerked into her a few more times before slowing, pressing kisses along her abused throat, tongue swiping at her new bite marks and she shuddered with the aftershocks. “Julian…” She breathed as she fell back to the bed under him, his hands moving to caress and massage her sore muscles, soothing her down from her high.

He wiped the back of his hand across his lips, kissing hers and she could taste the slight iron from her blood on his tongue. She was full of euphoria, basking in the attention and the after math of what they’d done. “Stay with me Bucky…Please. Stay with me.” He whispered against her lips and without hesitation she nodded in response.

She hissed slightly in pain she felt something on the back of her hand, pulling it up she saw a mark identical to Julian’s show on her skin. Julian looked at it and chuckled softly, kissing the new mark. “Seems you’ve won the castle over as well.” He smirked and she hummed, worn out from their session. He kissed her again and lay next to her, arms holding her close to him as he pulled the covers up over the two of them. “Sleep beloved…there’s always time for more in the evening.” He purred and she curled up into his embrace, quickly slipping into a peaceful slumber with her new lover, in her new home, eager to start her new life.


End file.
